The King of Fighters, K' La Saga de NESTS
by Kein Sylvan
Summary: La historia de la pelea de K' contra NESTS desde sus inicios, desde el punto de vista de K'. Las ideas expuestas en este fic del posible origen de K' son mias con algunas inspiraciones en mangas y manhuas. Fic puede ir para largo.
1. Despertar

Los personajes de King of Fighters pertenecen a SNK/Playmore/Eolith y la historia aquí presentada no tiene fines de lucro, solo el de entretener.

**Capitulo 1: Despertar.**

"Adelante, hijo de NESTS. Espero que algún día alcances tu máximo potencial. Hasta entonces..."

_Esas son las primeras palabras que recuerdo. Es como despertar de un sueño y solo recordar la última parte. Por desgracia, es lo único que recuerdo._

_ De pronto, estoy en una camilla dentro de un... ¿hospital? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

_ Analizo mi situación. Tengo ropa de paciente de hospital, y ¿¡Que es esto en mi brazo derecho!? ¡Tengo una especie de cilindro metálico alrededor de toda mi mano hasta mi codo!_

"¡Waahhh!"

"Oh, veo que has despertado" Escucho una voz de un hombre mayor no muy lejos.

_Se abren las cortinas y aparecen un par de enfermeras y un (supongo yo) doctor entre las dos. Ese tipo no me es familiar._

"¿Que me pasó? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que es esta cosa en mi brazo?" _Pregunto al tipo que esta enfrente de mí._

"Tranquilo. Son muchas preguntas. Por favor, permíteme revisarte un poco antes de responder"

_Honestamente, no tengo ni el humor ni la paciencia para una revisión médica._

"Olvídelo, yo me largo"

_Trato de levantarme, pero siento mi cuerpo muy débil. Incluso siento como me mareo un poco al tratar de reincorporarme. Las 2 enfermeras me ayudan a no caerme, mientras aquel doctor solo se quedaba observando._

"Tómelo con calma, por favor. Aunque la cirugía fue exitosa, aun anda débil por la transfusión"

_¿Transfusión? ¿De que habla? Entonces si me operaron._

"¿Que me hicieron?" _Pregunto queriendo saber que demonios le hicieron a mi mano._

"Prometo darle todos los detalles poco a poco. Antes que nada, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?"

_¿Mi nombre? De todas las preguntas estu... _

_ ..._

_ ¡Un momento!... ¿C-cual es mi...? ¿¡Cual es mi nombre!?_

"Ngh... yo... ngh... no lo sé"

"Ya veo. Bueno, eso es normal."

_¿Normal?_ "¿¡Normal!? ¿¡Que diablos tiene de normal que tenga amnesia!?"

_De pronto el doctor guarda unos segundos de silencio tomando un poco de aire. Las enfermeras a mi lado logran ponerme de nuevo en mi camilla. Sea lo que sea, presiento que lo que voy a escuchar no va a ser agradable._

"Le aseguro que usted no tiene amnesia. Usted es un producto de la biotecnología de nuestra organización NESTS..."

_¿NESTS? Ese nombre de nuevo._

"O mejor dicho, un clon creado por la organización."

_¿Uh? Un momento..._

"Usted fue creado para ser el clon perfecto del peleador conocido como Kyo Kusanagi..."

_Kyo Kusanagi. Aun no se de que o quien me están hablando, pero por alguna razón, ya siento que estoy odiando a este tal NESTS y al dichoso Kyo._

"Pero por varias razones, no se había podido recrear el proceso de replica de los poderes pirokineticos de los Kusanagi."

"Ok, ya he escuchado suficiente basura. No se quien es este 'Quio' pero estoy harto. Quiero irme."

"¿Irse? ¿Ir a donde?"

_Es... verdad... Yo... no recuerdo nada. Yo no se quien soy..._

"Por favor, tranquilícese. Se que esto es muy confuso para usted, pero estoy aquí para guiarlo y hacerle entender su misión y su objetivo."

"¿Misión?"

"Así es. Usted ha sido creado para ser un guerrero de nuestra organización. El poderoso cartel NESTS."

_Este va a ser un día bastante pesado._

_ Pasan algunas horas. Las enfermeras me traen algo de tomar y una insípida comida de hospital. Pero admito que estaba hambriento, y dejé el plato vacio. Era algo torpe para comer con mi mano izquierda, puesto que descubrí que soy diestro y en estos momentos no podía usar mi mano derecha Tras unas revisiones de rutina, el doctor se sienta para seguir esta conversación. Pero ahora yo comenzaré con las preguntas._

_ Muy a mi pesar, por ahora debo empezar a aceptar el hecho de que soy un clon. No tengo pasado. Y mi futuro ya esta decidido. Carajo, como quisiera golpear algo justo ahora, como la cara de ese doctor, pero me siento muy débil._

"Muy bien. Soy un clon de este tal Kusanagi. Si eso es verdad, y fui creado a partir de su sangre. ¿Esto quiere decir que hay un Kyo Kusanagi original por ahí?"

"No realmente. Creo que debí ser mas especifico. Por clon, me refería a una copia de los poderes del original, no a que usted sea 100% clon del original."

"¡Me esta confundiendo mas, doctor! ¿¡Soy o no soy un maldito clon!?"

"Usted es un clon, con los poderes de Kyo Kusanagi, pero no un clon de Kyo Kusanagi. Dígame, ¿hasta aquí esta quedando claro?"

"Déjeme ver. ¿Quiere decir que soy un clon de alguien mas, y que clonaron los poderes de Kyo en mi?"

"Exacto"

"¿Y de quien soy clon?"

"Eso no lo sé. Esa información es clasificada incluso a mí"

"¿Entonces como demonios sabe que soy un clon?, ¡maldita sea!"

"... Porque esta operación del trasplante del poder de Kusanagi, no es la primera vez que la he hecho. He tenido otros sujetos de prueba idénticos a usted, y déjeme decirle, que es el primero es sobrevivir a la transfusión."

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Sigh... esto es duro, pero creo que necesitas pruebas para creerme. Trata de ponerte de pie y sígueme."

_No puedo creerlo. Esto se esta saliendo de control. ¿Como es que entré en esta película de ficción barata?_

"Espere. Si soy un clon mas, significa que fui 'creado' hace poco. ¿Como es que se hablar, o razonar? Si nací apenas hace unos días, ¿como es que se lo que es un hospital o una camilla? ¿Porque no tengo la inteligencia de un recién nacido?"

"Eso es muy simple. En gran parte, mucho de tu conocimiento instintivo proviene de tu predecesor. Cosas básicas como caminar, correr, hablar. Esas ya las llevas contigo. En cuanto a conocimientos, cuando los clones son recién creados, se les ponen el chip NESTS de conocimiento básico que se te implanto en el cerebro."

"¿Chip?"

"Así es. Eres retroalimentado varios días en tus sueños con conocimientos básicos de español, matemáticas, biología, etc."

"Mmm... ¿Porque no hicieron que el dichoso chip me hiciera un pasado? ¿¡Porque dejarme en blanco!?"

"Hmph... No lo sé. La organización pensó que los clones no deberían tener lazos o algún recuerdo creado del pasado. Eso podría causarles confusión, depresión o esquizofrenia. Es algo que no queremos en nuestras filas. Simplemente el hecho de empezar a poner sus habilidades para NESTS es mas que suficiente."

"Un momento. ¿Aun tengo esa cosa en el cerebro?"

"Claro. La función de conocimiento básico ha terminado, pero a la vez registrará tu progreso y tu posición. Genial, ¿no?"

"Tch..." _¿Genial? ¡Deja que te pongan uno a ti!_

"¿Algo mas?"

"No te creo. Por lo que me dices, este chip simplemente puede estar reprimiendo mis recuerdos, y nada garantiza que en realidad sea clonado."

"Creo que necesitas algo mas de evidencia. Sígueme"

_Esta vez no tengo mucho problema en levantarme. Puedo caminar con tranquilidad, y sigo a ese tipejo. Caminamos un par de metros por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a un elevador. Bajamos varios pisos. No se que me mostrará, pero cuando vea como salir de aquí, lo haré. Repentinamente, mientras mas bajamos, hay algo que me llama la atención... un olor... a quemado._

"Sugiero que aguantes la respiración. Esto no será agradable."

_Me advierte ese sujeto. No entiendo que quiere decir hasta que el elevador se abre. La imagen más grotesca que he presenciado en mi corta vida._

"!"

"Aquí hemos dispuesto de las 'fallas'"

_¡Ese maldito! Veo miles de cuerpos cremados. El olor a carne incinerada, y algunos gemidos. ¡Algunos esta vivos!_

"¡Que demonios!" _Corro hacia uno de ellos. No se porque lo hago. Algo me grita el doctor que ignoro por completo. Tal vez pueda ayudar a uno. ¡Estos enfermos de NESTS! Clon o no, ¡esto es inhumano! Si los clones fallan, ¿los incineran?_

"Unghhh..." _¡Hay uno vivo! Debo ayudarlo. Lo tomo y veo su rostro. Tienes severas quemaduras pero lo veo. ¡Es idéntico a mí!_

"Tranquilo, ¡Resiste!" _Le digo._

"¡Aléjate de el!"

_No entendía lo que me quería decir, pero no iba a abandonar a él... o a mi... o no se como se debe referir a tu clon... o mi otro clon... ¡No lo sé!_

_De pronto, entiendo la advertencia. Mi otro 'yo' comienza a gritar de dolor y empieza a arder de la nada. Por la intensidad de las llamas, no tuve otra opción que soltarlo con mi brazo libre. Veo con horror como mi otro yo grita de dolor y termina incinerado. _

"¿¡Que esta pasando!? ¿Que les hicieron, ¡malditos monstruos!?"

"¡Por favor cálmate!"

"Están locos...yo... yo_..." Esto es demasiado. De pronto, me siento mareado. El olor es horrible. Mi vista se nubla y caigo. De pronto estoy en plena oscuridad._

_ Vuelvo a despertar en la misma habitación. Ahí esta de nuevo el doctor. Esto se esta volviendo mas molesto._

"La impresión que te llevaste fue mucha, pero es entendible que te marearas. ¿Como estas?"

"Me siento del carajo. ¿Que les pasó a mis otros 'yo'? ¿Como es que de pronto ardieron? ¿Acaso existe la combustión espontanea?"

"Es algo complicado. Mira este video."

_Sale una pantalla y veo a un tipo con ropas oscuras como si fuera un estudiante o algo. Por la forma, deduzco que es un peleador. Aquel tipo pelea contra un pelirrojo que más bien tiene pinta de vagabundo. Ambos sacan poderes de sus manos. 'Fuego' de sus manos._

"Pirokinesis" _Digo._

"Exacto. Este es el poder de los Kusanagis que intentamos recrear. Con la muestra del ADN de Kyo Kusanagi, hemos logrado recrear el poder de crear fuego espontáneamente. Una gran habilidad que esperamos meter en todos los guerreros de NESTS en el futuro."

"Pero que basura. ¿Acaso no vio lo que les pasó a todos mis otros 'yo'? ¿Cuanto tiempo va a pasar para que yo acabe igual?"

"En efecto, el proceso es difícil. De hecho, las llamas no afectan al mismo Kyo Kusanagi. NESTS buscaba la manera de controlar ese poder y por ello comenzó esta investigación. Los otros clones sometidos al proceso murieron porque el ADN Kusanagi reaccionó y murieron consumidos por ese poder. Todos, menos tu."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Eso… aun lo estamos analizando."

"Bah..."

"Pero aquí es donde entra el tema de tu brazo."

_Es verdad, por un momento andaba olvidando esta cosa._

"Tu cuerpo reacciono muy bien al proceso de transfusión, pero por algún motivo, tu brazo derecho no asimiló bien ese hecho. Ese dispositivo en tu brazo evita que las llamas Kusanagi se salgan de control de tu brazo y terminen por matarte."

"¿¡Que!? ¡O sea que estoy condenado a usar esta cosa de por vida!"

"Deberías agradecer que no se tomo la decisión de amputártelo."

"Tch..."

"En estos momentos se esta viendo la manera de corregir eso, pero hasta el momento, tu eres lo más cercano a un logro."

"Y ahora... ¿que?"

_Al día siguiente, iba a entrenar para ver mis habilidades. Aunque tenía el cilindro en mi brazo, pude pasar las pruebas físicas mas duras, como velocidad, fuerza y resistencia. Debo reconocer que para haber sido creado hace unos días, soy bastante fuerte._

"Es en base al instinto guerrero de tu 'original' que tienes estas habilidades. Con más entrenamiento te acostumbrarás a tu cuerpo mas y mas."

_Se que es inútil, pero le hago una pregunta a aquel doctor_ "¿Que sabes de el?"

"Casi nada. Solo que es alguien de alto rango en la organización. Sus habilidades están más allá del límite humano. Por ende, es natural que sus clones sean los mas capaces para someterse a los experimentos."

_Ya veo, entonces por culpa de mi 'yo original' estoy pasando por toda esta basura..._

"Bien, es hora de ponernos serios."

_De pronto, estoy solo en un cuarto de contención. Arriba, esta una ventana donde de seguro me están viendo varios científicos como si fuera un animal. Se comunican a través de un intercomunicador_

"Bien, experimento 0079, has pasado exitosamente la prueba física. Pero ahora queremos ver lo que nos interesa. Queremos ver como controlas el poder de la pirokinesis que se te fue transferido."

"Ok, ¿como hago eso, sabiondos?"

"..."

_No me gusta ese silencio._

"No lo sabemos. Tenemos la teoría que instintivamente lograrás controlarlo. Trata de ordenar a tu cuerpo que mitigue el poder de las llamas"

"Bromean, ¿verdad?"

"Ok, desactivaremos el dispositivo de contención en 5 segundos"

"Esperen, ¿en serio? ¡No lo hagan!" _El recuerdo de mis otros yo... mis hermanos... y sus imágenes y sonidos de dolor me invadieron y ahora experimente el verdadero miedo._

"2 segundos"

_No... Imposible_

"Desactivando dispositivo"

_El dispositivo en mi brazo hace un sonido como de 'beep' y se separa de mi aflojandose. Cae al suelo y por primera vez veo mi mano. Nada ocurre. Me quedo en silencio. Tal vez el proceso si fue exitoso, y lo que sea que decían de mi brazo era temporal. Tal vez..._

"¿uh?"

_Si hay un dios que me esta mirando, me acaba de jugar una broma muy cruel._

"Mi brazo...agghhh... arde..." _Eso digo, pero no hay fuego. Pero es como si sintiera que meto mi mato en agua hirviendo. Comienzo a gritar de dolor, pero soy ignorado. Nadie puede ayudarme. Nadie puede salvarme._

"¡AGHHHHHHH!" _Suelto el grito más fuerte de mi vida. Con eso, mi mano termina envuelta en llamas. Siento como arde, pero lo peor es la intensidad del fuego que emana de el. Me esta quemando y me lastima, como si alguien s acercara demasiado a una fogata enorme. Solo estiro mi brazo instintivamente como si eso disminuyera el calor, pero no lo consigo. Voy a morir quemado por mi propia mano._

"¡Experimento 0079! Trate de controlar el fuego"

_Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La desesperación y el dolor no me dejan pensar claramente, y entre mas tiempo pasa, más intensas se hacen las llamas._

"Bien, experimento 0079, vuelva a poner su mano en el dispositivo de contención. ¡Rápido!"

_Finalmente un descanso. Busco con desesperación el maldito cilindro y pongo mi mano dentro. Entre perfectamente pero es difícil con todas las llamas expandiéndose. Al final se escucha otro 'beep' y siento mi mano contenida fuertemente y, de alguna manera que no entiendo, mis llamas se controlan._

_Mi situación: múltiples quemaduras en todo mi cuerpo. Arden como el demonio y caigo de rodillas._

"Experimento 0079, tome un descanso de 5 minutos."

"¿5 minutos? ¡No me fastidien! Si me vuelven a quitar el dispositivo, ¡moriré!"

_Tras un incomodo silencio, se escucha de nuevo la voz._

"Experimento 0079, no tema a la muerte. Su avance en estas pruebas servirán para futuros sujetos de prueba. Siéntase satisfecho con ayudarnos a nuestra investigación."

_Infelices..._

"Si no puede controlar las llamas, otro que siga después de usted lo hará. Por eso, debe proporcionarnos de datos para que el siguiente llegue mas lejos."

"¡NO! ¡Esto es inhumano!"

"Pero, experimento 0079, usted no es humano. Usted es un clon con el único objetivo de servir a NESTS. Debe ser fuerte por la organización."

"¡Malditos! ¡Ustedes y su dichoso NESTS pueden irse a la...!"

"Tiempo de descanso terminado. Prosigamos"

"¡NOOOO!"

_Y el proceso se repite, una y otra vez. Después de 20 veces de esta tortura, perdí la cuenta. De hecho, ignoro cuantos días han pasado. Tras la dura sesión de entrenamiento, vuelvo al hospital del centro de NESTS donde soy curado para seguir intentando controlar estas estúpidas llamas. Esto es el infierno, y estoy ardiendo en el. ¿Este es mi destino? Solo deseo dormir y que esto acabe. No abrir los ojos. La próxima vez simplemente dejaré que esas llamas acaben conmigo..._

_ O eso es lo que me repito todos los días. Pero supongo que mi instinto para sobrevivir es más fuerte y resisto. Como si hubiera una fuerza que me empujara a no rendirme. Debo ser fuerte. De alguna manera... debo sobrevivir a esto._

* * *

En otro día ordinario dentro de las instalaciones de NESTS, llega un sujeto bastante imponente. Alto, cabello blanco, destacado por su fuerza y una armadura extravagante. No solo eso, es acompañado por un león gigante. Los científicos voltean a ver a este guerrero. Ciertamente, no lo esperaban, no a el.

"Es un placer tenerlo aquí en persona, maestro Z…"

Pero aquel guerrero interrumpe a aquel que le habla. Es un hombre que solo va directo al grano, pero en cierto grado personal, no tiene mucha simpatía por el grupo de científicos que corren estas instalaciones. Son viles y traicioneros, y trabajan para 'aquel' hombre…

"Solo he venido personalmente a dejar el guante que ayudara al proyecto a controlar por completo las llamas. ¿Como va el proceso de asimilación?"

"Empezó muy bien, pero aun no esta a la altura de lo que el amo Igniz espera. El sujeto KD-0079 ha resistido hasta el momento, pero no ha mostrado ningún control sobre el fuego Kusanagi. Sería una verdadera lastima si muriera. El tiene el poder de controlar las llamas aunque sea de su mano derecha, a diferencia de los otros que el poder se escapo de control a través de todo el cuerpo."

"Mmmm..."

"¿Que pasa, amo?"

"Ustedes los científicos ven todo de manera objetiva. A veces no saben que se requiere de verdadera voluntad y sacrificio para obtener avances. ¿Es por esto por el que se comunican con el sujeto 0079?"

"Si señor."

"Permítame"

* * *

_Dolor... un día más. Debo resistir. Al menos, debo salir de aquí. No acabaré así. No dejaré que NESTS decida mi muerte._

"Experimento 0079, ¿me escucha?"

_¿Ya tan rápido? Están abusando demasiado de mi hoy._

"¿Que quieren? ¿Aun no pasan los 5 minutos?"

"Descuide. No soy un científico. Soy un miembro de alto rango en NESTS."

"¿uh? ¿Que quiere? ¿Ha venido a ver que tan bien va su conejillo de india? Lamento decepcionarlo, pero déjeme decirle que esto va mal."

* * *

El guerrero que se identificó como un miembro de alto rango se ha quedado sorprendido por la pequeña muestra de rebeldía. Uno de los científicos comienza a hablar.

"Cuanta insolencia. Amo, le ofrezco una disculpa en nombre del equipo por parte del Experimento 0079"

"Jeje... descuide. Me agrada esa actitud." Sonríe aquel guerrero.

Ignorando al equipo de científicos, este hombre sigue hablando por el intercomunicador.

* * *

"Escucha Experimento 0079, no es simple coincidencia que halla sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy. Eres un hombre fuerte, lleno de potencial ilimitado."

_Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien se refiere a mí como persona y no como objeto. ¿Me pregunto como se verá este tipo?_

"Aja... mira, soy todo lo grandioso que quieras, pero al que se le ocurrió este experimento es un estúpido. Las llamas Kusanagi no queman al portador. Es lógico. ¡Es por eso que mis 'hermanos' murieron! ¡No hay compatibilidad con el ADN Kusanagi! ¡Solo el mismo Kyo Kusanagi puede usar sus llamas! ¿¡Porque no lo clonaron a el y ya!? ¡Poner su ADN en otros guerreros es ESTUPIDO!"

"Experimento 0079, creemos que es posible. Tu eres la prueba viviente de ello, pero lo que estos científicos no saben es que aparte de la genética, también esta la voluntad férrea del guerrero."

"¿Que diablos quieres decir?"

"Experimentos pasados se adaptaban cada vez mas al poder Kusanagi y otros menos. Todos murieron, pero unos mostraron más resistencia que otros. Al igual que tu, tenían gran voluntad por seguir vivos, pero su suerte fue distinta ya que el poder Kusanagi se transfirió por todo su cuerpo. Su destino fue inevitable, pero tu tienes la oportunidad única de controlarlo con tu mano."

"Tch..."

"El día de hoy he traído algo que ayudará a que controles ese poder, un guante especial. Pero si no muestras que puedes controlarlo a voluntad, solo te harás 'dependiente' y dejarás de luchar por tener el control. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decir?

"No..."

"Eres lento. Lo que quiero decir es que NESTS espera que seas fuerte. Si dependes solo del guante que te daremos, serás débil porque tendrás un punto débil. Si un enemigo te quita el guante, morirás porque no controlaste tus poderes. Es por ello que hemos hecho estos experimentos."

"Mira, todo eso suena bonito, pero la realidad es que es ¡físicamente imposible que controle un poder que no es mío! ¡Es como si le pidieras a un humano que respirara bajo el agua!"

"Jujuju... entonces, respiraras bajo el agua"

"¿Que?"

"Experimento 0079, la próxima vez que desactivemos el dispositivo de contención, será la última. Si no controlas aunque sea un poco las llamas, morirás."

"No... por favor... eso no." _Miedo... de nuevo... pensé que ya lo estaba superando._

"Señor, espere. El amo Igniz no aprobaría esto. Aun necesitamos hacer mas pruebas..."

"Tomaré absoluta responsabilidad por esto. Ahora haga lo que le ordeno."

"P-pero..."

"Doctor, yo no repito las cosas 2 veces."

Su voz infunde el miedo en el mas valiente. El león que acompaña al guerrero nota el tono de voz en su amo y comienza a gruñir. El grupo sabe que no deben molestar a este tipo.

"D-de acuerdo"

_De pronto el cilindro en mi mano se desactiva y cae. Rayos, las llamas salen con mas intensidad. Esto es malo. Me voy a rostizar más rápido._

"AGHHHHH"

_Tengo miedo. Estoy horrorizado. Acabaré como mis hermanos. El dolor... no puedo soportarlo. El fuego duele demasiado. No puedo... ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

_Es...tarde... No puedo luchar más. No tengo ni siquiera un porque... Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Parece que si van a cumplir con lo que dijeron y me dejarán morir. Es el fin. Pero tal vez no sea tan malo. Este dolor, desesperación y miedo se irán cuando muera, ¿verdad? No tengo algo porque luchar. Solo dejaré que estas llamas acaben su trabajo..._

* * *

**¡NO LLORES! **

_¿Qué?_

**¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER! **

_¿Quién es…?_

**¡YO ME OCUPARE DE TODO! ¡ASI QUE...NO LLORES!**

_¿¡Quién es esa niña!?_

* * *

"¡WUUUUOOOAAAAHHHH!"

"Doctor, el sujeto esta mostrando un cambio súbito de energía."

"¿Que?"

"El Experimento 0079 esta usando su energía para someter el poder Kusanagi. ¡Esta controlando el ADN Kusanagi!"

El guerrero y su león dan vuelta atrás y comienzan a marcharse.

"Señor, ¿a donde va?"

"Solo vine a dejar el guante. Me retiro"

"¿Pero que le digo al amo Igniz?"

"El logro de hoy es solo suyo, doctor. Por lo que a mi respecta, solo vine y entregué el guante. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Gracias amo."

_No...¡Esto no acabará aquí! ¡Ni estas llamas ni el maldito NESTS acabarán conmigo! Lo he logrado. Mi mano aun esta en llamas, pero al menos ya no me quema. Es curioso, aun tengo calor, pero no es nada desagradable..._

"Bien hecho Experimento 0079, bien hecho."

"¡Ustedes! ¡Dense prisa con el maldito guante! ¡Esperan que ase bombones o algo!"

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** KoF K' ha iniciado. Espero que tenga buena aceptación. Básicamente me iré un poco rápido en unos puntos, y me tomaré algunas libertades, pero todo acuerdo a la historia original de KoF. Reviews, ideas, y aclaraciones sobre como debe ir la historia de K' serán bien recibidos.


	2. Compañero

Los personajes de King of Fighters pertenecen a SNK/Playmore/Eolith y la historia aquí presentada no tiene fines de lucro, solo el de entretener.

**Capitulo 2: Compañero.**

"Experimento KD-0079, el día de hoy tendremos una sesión de entrenamiento diferente. Los resultados…"

_Otro 'gran' día en centro de investigación de biotecnología y genética del cartel NESTS. Hoy no estoy de humor. Nunca estoy de humor. Los últimos días me han puesto severas pruebas de resistencia física, y mi cuerpo está desecho. _

"… de la división de robótica y armamento."

_Sea lo que sea, hoy me tomaré el día. _

"Estoy ocupado."

"Solo estas acostado."

_Y así pienso seguir. Me volteo dándole la espalda al tipo de bata blanca para ver si entiende que hoy no cuente conmigo para sus pruebas. Aquel geniecillo solo permanece ahí, esperando una respuesta mía._

"Puedes ignorarme todo lo que quieras, eso no cambia el hecho de que tendremos visitas y necesitamos recopilar datos de tu desempeño en combate real."

"Y eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un idiota. ¡Lárgate!" _Le contesté ya muy frustrado._

_Y ya se de que va esto. El científico se ofende, me amenaza, lo mando al diablo, llama a seguridad, me peleo contra unos tipos que me golpean y paralizan con garrotes eléctricos, hasta que me someten. Al menos lo valió, en un descuido de esos gusanos le pude romper la nariz a ese científico._

_ Por lo que entendí antes de todo el lío de hoy, es que unos gorilas de la división de robótica vendrán a entrenar conmigo y medir mis habilidades en combate real. La verdad es algo bueno, ya me estaba cansando del entrenamiento regular y destruir robots que casi no se defienden. Si hubiera puesto atención al científico, le hubiera hecho caso sin tener que golpearlo… ya ni modo._

_ Tras cambiarme y pasar a la sala de entrenamiento, veo a varios tipos bastante grotescos. Todos voltean a verme como si hubieran estado esperándome desde hace horas. A un lado, veo a algunos científicos hablando con otro grandulón. Supongo que con el es con el que se ponen de acuerdo._

"¿Solo un niño? ¿En serio?" _Comenta uno de los grandulones que hablaba con uno de los científicos. Era obvio que yo no era lo que esperaban._

"Señor, el experimento KD-0079 aun esta en la fase beta. Por eso necesitamos datos de combate real. Su equipo es el más indicado para ver el progreso de nuestro guerrero."

_Ahí de nuevo, hablando de mí como si fuera un objeto. De acuerdo, soy un clon y un arma al servicio del cartel, ¡pero estoy vivo, maldición! Pensé que ya me acostumbraría a que me llamasen 'Kei-Di-cero-cero-siete-nueve', pero no logró asimilarlo._

"Ey, no me malentienda Doc. Ordenes son ordenes, pero una vez que mis muchachos comienzan a pelear en serio, no se contendrán para nada. Van a aplastar al mocoso y no quiero que ninguno de los nerds del equipo de biogenética este mandando sus lloriqueos a nuestra división."

"Pero comandante, esto ya lo habíamos..."

_Sigue una plática aburrida entre el científico y el monigote gigante. _

_El grupo detrás del 'comandante' permanece de pie, platicando entre ellos. ¿Como describirlos? Ninguno me parece un robot, pero creo que ese es el objetivo de NESTS, con eso de crear espías y seres poderosos que se puedan infiltrar en cualquier lugar sin parecer sospechoso. Solo que estos tipos solo tienen pinta de rufianes, salvo el rubio de tez blanca y ojos azules. No me parece un guerrero, pero sus ropas le dan un toque de general militar._

_ Otro es fornido y alto. Su traje no me dice mucho de su persona. Parece el más viejo del grupo. Cabello corto, color café oscuro, tez blanca y unas horribles patillas bastante largas._

_ El más bajo es de tez morena, cabello alborotado y color blanco. No parece un humano del todo, tiene un disco o escudo grande pegado al brazo y lo que creo yo, una armadura plateada. No parece ser el más discreto._

_ El más grande de todos ellos ni siquiera parece humano. Su piel es demasiado pálida. Su rostro esta muy rígido y tiene facciones bastantes grotescas. Su cuerpo parece estar al descubierto salvo por sus muñequeras y botas, que parecen bastante pesadas._

_ Esos gorilas cibernéticos me ven con desprecio. Puedo sentir como uno de ellos me esta empezando a amenazar con la mirada. Por mi parte, me mantengo al margen, pero de verdad comienzo a perder la paciencia. Sobre todo del último que gira su cabeza para verme de reojo. Admito que su cuello no esta girando a niveles humanamente posibles, lo que me sacó más de quicio._

_Adelante grandulón, ¡dame una excusa!_

"Pff... Maldito clon." _Comentó._

_ Gracias..._

"¡SHAAAA!" _Lanzo mi patada voladora con gran velocidad, estampando toda la planta de mi pie en su horrible rostro. Apuesto que no se esperaba que lo alcanzara a esta velocidad, aunque admito que su cara era bastante dura. El gigante cae y los otros se quedan anonadados._

"¿Que? ¿Algún problema_?" Les digo desafiándolos. Vamos, atáquenme. Tengo bastante frustración por dentro y ustedes parecen los indicados para aliviarla._

"¡Acabemos con él!" _Grita otro de los guerreros._

_ De nuevo, gracias._

"¡Experimento KD-0079!"

_ Ignoro las palabras del científico y me preparo para recibir a los otros gorilas._

"Que conste, doc. Su 'basura genética' empezó" _Dice aquel al que creo que es el líder, haciéndose a un lado y dejando que sus 4 monigotes me ataquen, incluido el baboso al que tiré, quien se ha levantado furioso._

_Todos me están comenzando a rodear, pero el grandulón al que patee se levanta y grita _"¡Alto! ¡El mocoso es mío!"

_ Bien, aquí estoy._

"Esta patada te va a costar un brazo."

"Cuando quieras, cabezudo."

"Pfff...Jejejeje"

_ Apenas dije ese mal chiste, todos oímos como uno de ellos se empezó a reír. Todos lo ven con miradas acusadoras. Aquel tipo de las patillas horribles solo se queda sorprendido. Yo, por mi parte, trato de permanecer indiferente. Desconozco que tipo de táctica estén usando para distraerme. _

"¿Que? Es verdad." _Comenta el patilludo, defendiéndose inútilmente de esas miradas acusadoras._

"Agh, ¡cállate Maxima!" _Grita bastante frustrado el grandote._

_No están intentando distraerme. De verdad están discutiendo. Vaya equipo._

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, si tienes una cabezota, Karuhanma." Comenta el tipo del disco.

"Cuando acabe con el mocoso, ustedes..."

_Esto es tan triste. No pierdo el tiempo y tiro otra patada voladora._

"¡SHAAA!"

_Pero esta vez no sale como lo planee. Aquel gigante que responde al nombre de Karuhanma bloquea mi patada con un solo brazo._

"La primea vez tuviste suerte, mocoso"

_El gigante me toma del pie y me azota contra el suelo. Eso dolió. _

"Un experimento de probeta no tiene derecho a hablarme así."

_Aquel gigante no me ha soltado y antes de que me vuelva a azotar, comienzo a utilizar este nuevo poder. Me concentro y abalanzo mi mano de derecha a izquierda para producir una violenta ráfaga de fuego que golpea en la cara al grandote. Aquel gigante me suelta y se cubre instintivamente su cara._

_ Este fuego Kusanagi, aunque odie admitirlo, es poderoso. Y el guante rojo que me dieron me ayuda a controlar mejor el fuego._

_ Ahora libre, me levanto y lo tengo a mi merced. No debo perder tiempo, ahora contraataco golpeándolo con toda mi fuerza en su abdomen. Su cuerpo no es de carne y hueso, pero no hay problema, lo derribaré con mis propios puños._

_ Agarro un poco de impulso y concentro el poder ígneo en mi mano derecha. Ejecuto un duro gancho directo a su cuerpo y las llamas que emanan de mi mano se encargan de carbonizar rápidamente a mi oponente. _

_ Admito que ni yo esperaba este efecto de las llamas._

"¡Karuhanma!"

_Sus amigos gritan sorprendidos. El gigante cae de lleno aun envuelto en llamas. Los otros solo miran pero me temo que su actitud pasiva esta llegando a su fin._

"Oye 'pelo blanco', eso fue muy rudo de tu parte, ¿no crees?"

_Comenta de nuevo el hombre-patilla._

"Pfff... Si no saben pelear, mejor lárguense."

"¡Ni creas que has vencido a Karuhanma con eso!"

_Pensé que estaban blofeando, pero en efecto, el grandulón se vuelve a poner de pie. Tiene bien marcado el gancho que le conecté y se ve que tiene bastantes quemadas, pero el tipo se levanta como si nada."_

"Apenas sentí eso, mocoso. Pero ya que quieres jugar con fuego, entonces saluda a mis amiguitos."

"¿Uh?"

_ Aquel gigante se pone en una pose extraña, y súbitamente, de varias partes de su cuerpo, salen varias armas. De sus brazos, hombros, rodillas, y hasta de su abdomen me apunta lo que yo creo es un cañón._

"Oh mie..."

_ No acabo mi frase cuando me comienza a disparar de todo su arsenal como si no hubiera mañana. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero entre balas y explosivos, termino volando bastante lejos por el impacto._

* * *

Mientras el combate se aviva, los científicos y aquel al que se identifica como el líder del escuadrón de apoyo tienen problemas al tratar de ponerse de acuerdo. Ahora, que 2 de sus guerreros estén intentando matarse uno al otro no beneficia a ningún bando.

"¡O-oiga! ¡Su hombre va a matar al experimento 0079!" Dice aquel científico

"No me mire a mi. Yo se lo advertí." Responde sin mucho entusiasmo el líder.

"¡Ordene que cese el fuego! ¡La simulación de hoy no iba a ser así! ¡Reportaré esto al...!"

Aquel sujeto solo sostiene al científico del cuello, impidiendo que siga hablando, o respirando.

"No me moleste, doc. Nos llamaron para pelear y eso hacemos. Si su niño de probeta muere, pues me vale un comino. Ah, lo mismo va para usted."

Aquel hombre suelta al científico, quien tiene problemas para respirar. Los otros miembros del grupo de científicos lo asisten.

Mientras, Karuhanma sigue atacando al experimento 0079, y este no tiene mucho éxito esquivando.

* * *

_Rayos, rayos, no puedo contraatacar._

"¡Corre! ¡Corre! Jajajaja."

_Maldición, ¡se esta burlando de mí! ¿Que acaso no se le acaba la munición? Rayos, me estoy cansando de esquivar._

"¡Llego la hora de terminar esto!"

_Mientras dispara, puedo ver que el arma de su pecho esta juntado algo de energía. Sus disparos cesan y en eso aquel cañón sale disparado. Rayos, me ha acorralado y no puedo esquivar ese ataque. Debo neutralizarlo con mi fuego. _

-¡KABOOM!-

"Aghhh..."

Logre usar las llamas para bloquear aquel cañón pero no fue suficiente. El impacto me manda volando y esta vez mi cuerpo se estampa contra la pared. Ahora vuelvo a caer. No he perdido aun, pero tengo varias heridas y me encuentro algo desorientado.

"¡Jajaja! Eres resistente, mocoso. Pero hasta aquí llegaste."

_Me vuelve a apuntar con su arsenal. Pero cuando dejó de disparar me dio un respiro y corro directo hacia el._

"Oh, ¿Vienes directo al matadero? Bien por mi"

_Claro, en tus sueños._

"¡Jajajaja!"

_Karuhanma vuelve a atacarme con su arsenal. Tiraba a matarme. y no se esperaba que puedo ser tan veloz como sus balas._

"¿Desapareció?"

_Karuhanma y los otros vieron una sombra desaparecer. No saben que puedo ser tan veloz como una sombra, y termino reapareciendo justo a su espalda. El pobre diablo no sabrá que lo va a golpear._

"¡Karuhanma, detrás de ti!"

_Ese patilludo metiche le advierte a su amigo, pero es tarde, ya es mío._

"Grrr..."

_Vuelvo a cargar mi puño derecho con más fuego. Pero en un segundo, aquel tipo gira 180 grados solamente de la parte superior de su cintura y aun disparando. ¡Imposible! ¿Como?_

_ Muy a mi pesar, cancelo mi ataque mi vuelvo a retroceder. ¿Que rayos fue eso?_

"Jejeje, gracias Maxima."

"Tch..." _Lejos de mi oponente, puedo ver que pasó. La parte de arriba del abdomen de Karuhanma giró, pero sus piernas permanecieron inmóviles. Claro, estos son robots. No debería sorprenderme si uno de ellos me lanza un 'puño cohete'. Aquel tipo Karuhanma termina por girar su parte inferior para dejar su cuerpo 'anatómicamente' correcto._

"¿Me ibas a sorprender? No creas que puedes acabar conmigo así de fácil."

"Tuviste suerte" _Pero a la próxima serás mío._

"Bah. No necesito suerte. Solo estas armas y yo te mandaremos al otro mundo."

"Aja... tus armas. Ya veo que tienes el complejo del 'pene pequeño'"

_De nuevo, mi mal chiste provoca la risa del tipo de las patillas._

"Pfff... JAJAJAJA"

"¿Que diablos te pasa, Max?"

"Oh, lo siento Blocksberg. Es que dijo eso que ya sabes de los tipos que les gustan las armas grandes."

"¡Cállate Maxima!"

_Dice Karuhanma con bastante ira. Los otros terminan riéndose._

"No nos culpes Karuhanma. Es la verdad"

"Así es. De hecho, ciertos estudios científicos demuestran que aquellos que les gusta ir de caza tienen miembros pequeños." _Dice el tipo rubio. Creo que lo llamaron 'Blocksberg'._

"¡Tu menos que nadie tienes derecho a criticar!" _Grita Karuhanma defendiéndose._

"No, yo tengo otros dispositivos. Nikuza tiene la armadura y el disco, Maxima la fuerza e impacto, tu las armas."

"¡Imbéciles!"

"¡Basta!"

_Grita el comandante. Me estaba olvidado de el._

"¡Eres un estúpido Karuhanma! Sin darte cuenta, estas cayendo en las provocaciones del enemigo."

"S-señor..."

"Y ustedes, ¿que clase de seriedad es esta? Maxima, no es la primera vez que te digo que dejes tus estúpidos chistes."

_Creo recordar que fui yo el que dijo el chiste. Aunque el me siguió la corriente._

"Señor, no dije nada. Solo me reía de la aseveración del sujeto KD-0079."

_No sé si este tal Maxima esta siendo indisciplinado apropósito o solo responde con simple sinceridad._

"Oh, pues ya que te parece tan divertido, que tal si tu te quedas aquí a respaldar el entrenamiento del mocoso."

"Mmmm... si señor"

_No parece estar decepcionado por la orden impuesta._

"Los demás, ¡vámonos!"

"Grrr... ¡Pero que hay de mi pelea!"

_Karuhanma aún quiere pelear. No se si sentirme halagado._

"Karuhanma... es la última vez que doy la orden."

_Vaya, hasta ese grandote se ha contenido con su comandante. ¿Que hace este tipo para que le tengan miedo? ¿Tiene el interruptor de 'apagado' de estás latas?_

_Ya sin más preámbulos, todos se retiran menos el tipo de las patillas. Uno de los científicos se acerca a 'revisarme'. Fuera de algunos raspones, ando bien. Es una lástima que me hayan interrumpido._

"Esos tipos del equipo de ingeniería son unos barbaros."

"Pfff..."

_Aquel científico jamás entenderá a los guerreros como nosotros. Puedo jurar que aquel tipo me provocó apropósito, buscaba una pelea, y yo también. De hecho, Karuhanma pasa cerca de mí con su mirada amenazante._

"Tienes suerte. Pero si te vuelvo a ver, te romperé el cuello"

"Lo que tu digas, 'pequeñín'"

_Karuhanma mueve el brazo como si me fuera a lanzar un golpe. Instintivamente me cubro, pero solo fue una finta. Aquel gigante solo sonríe contento por su intento de intimidarme. Bah, dejaré que se crea el importante esta vez._

_ Tras terminar las revisiones, aun quedamos aquel grandote de patillas horribles y yo. Aquellos científicos estaban reorganizando la sesión de entrenamiento y nos dejaron esperando. Aquel tipo solo se quedaba ahí quito sin dejar de observarme, como si me estuviera analizando._

"¿Y tu que me ves?" _Finalmente le digo algo molesto._

"Nada. Pues, ¿que tal si empezamos las pruebas de entrenamiento?"

"Pff... ¿Y porque no mejor te vas con tus amigos robots? Un solo robot no me sirve ni para calentar"

"¿Uh? No son mis 'amigos' si lo pones así. Además, no somos robots, somos cyborgs, somos diferentes a los robots."

"No me interesa." _En serio, no me interesa_ "¿porque no te vas?"

"Me ordenaron asistirte."

_¿Es de esos que solo siguen ordenes pase lo que pase? La verdad parece mas del tipo que no acapara bien las ordenes._

"Bien, porque no te quedas en esa esquina y te quedas quieto hasta que vengan por ti"

_Solo me responde con una mueca de decepción._

"¿Mejor porque no peleamos un poco? Karuhanma se llevo toda la diversión"

_No estaba muriéndose de risa. Pero aplastar a este tipo no me daría la misma satisfacción que sentía al golpear al otro monigote._

"Bueno, Karuhanma me llamó 'maldito clon'" _Le respondo. Aquel patilludo solo se me queda mirando de nuevo. No puedo decir si su mirada es de interés o si solo es lento._

"Si te digo así, ¿entrenaras conmigo?"

_Grrr…_

"¡No!, si me dices así, te mataré"

"Sigh - Tranquilo amigo, solo quiero hacer algo de conversación. Digo, no es necesario que nos llevemos bien, pero seria mas ameno pasar el tiempo juntos si hablas un poco."

"No me interesa hablar contigo, y no soy tu amigo."

"Ok, ¿'compañero'?"

"-sigh-"_ Me rindo._

"Compañero será"

_Aquel sujeto dice 'compañero' con una sonrisa ¿¡Que no entiende que no me importa!?_

_El resto del día hacemos lo que se nos pide. Ejercicios de rutina y un leve combate. Esta vez no uso mis flamas y, es un presentimiento, aquel tipo tampoco usó su verdadera fuerza. Supongo que ninguno de los 2 se tiene confianza como para mostrar todas nuestras técnicas. Solo me hablaba para darme alguna indicación o responder a alguna orden del equipo de científicos. Si sigue así, el día pasará rápido._

"¿Sabes?"

_Oh no... Tan callado que estaba..._

"Ese poder de lanzar fuego, he visto un par de tipos que lo lanzan a través del suelo. Si pudieras hacer lo mismo..."

_Si se refiere a 'ese' gusano, no me interesa copiarle su estilo._

"¿No te dijeron a no meterte en lo que no te importa?"

"Bueno, yo solo decía. Si no puedes, pues ni modo."

_Insolente._

"Idiota, no dije que no pudiera. Es solo que..." _No, la verdad es que no puedo. _ "no me interesa copiar el estilo de otros"

"¿Que importa si es copiado? Lanzar un ataque desde lejos te hubiera sido útil hace rato contra Karuhanma"

_Eso es verdad. Cuando era atacado por el arsenal de Karuhanma, pensé que sería muy útil si pudiera atacarlo con mi fuego a distancia, pero solo me limité a esquivar esperando un momento para que bajara la guardia. En otra situación, tal vez me hubiera matado._

"..."

"¿uh?"

"No puedo hacer 'eso'."_ ¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

"¿No puedes? Oh. "

"¿Contento? ¿¡Ya te puedes callar!?"

_Y eso fue lo que ese tipo hizo. O al menos, se quedó callado por 5 segundos. Podría jurar que se quedó pensando o meditando, ¿Cómo describirlo? Es como si un programa se estuviera ejecutando en su cerebro._

"Oye, déjame platicarte algo." _Aquí vamos de nuevo..._ "Hice un análisis de tu combate. He creado ciertos datos que podrían ayudarte un poco con eso."

"..." _Ok, solo lo ignoraré hasta que se vaya o entienda la indirecta._

"Con la fuerza de tus patadas, y el ángulo de tu ataque... er, ¿como lo llamas?

_'Eins Trigger', pero eso no le incumbe._

"Bueno, a ese 'ataque de fuego', podrías patearlo."

_¿Patear las llamas?_

"Haz un análisis, bobo. No puedes 'patear las llamas'. Además estas no son llamas ordinarias. Hago eso, y me carboniza el pie."

"No si lo haces con la fuerza y velocidad correcta."

_Terco._

"Eres una lata ignorante. No se puede"

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes."

_Oh por favor. ¿Sacó eso de un cuento de hadas?_

"Si lo hago, ¿te callarás?"

"Lo juro por mis patillas"

_¿Sus patillas? No parece ser un juramento muy fuerte. Bien, con tal de acabar con esta conversación, vuelvo a concentrar el poder del fuego en mi puño y ejecuto mi ataque creando el poderoso círculo de fuego enfrente de mí._

_ La primera vez ejecuto mi técnica 'Eins Trigger', sale el poderoso fuego completando un giro de 360° horizontal. Mientras la llama esta viva, dudo patearla. Los recuerdos del dolor que pueden causar me detienen._

"¿Algún problema?"

"Tranquilo, estoy midiendo el poder de mi llama."

_Me aterré. Pero no voy a dejar que vea mi miedo._

"Claro. Tomate tu tiempo."

_Aquí voy de nuevo. Estúpido fuego, no me intimidas. ¡Yo te controlo! Vuelvo a ejecutar el 'Eins Trigger', y justo cuando me dispongo a patearlo, el grandote me detiene sosteniéndome de mi brazo derecho. ¿Quién entiende a este tipo?_

"¡Espera!"

_Me enfurezco y me alejo bruscamente._

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Ibas a patear tu llama con tu pie izquierdo hacia adelante."

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Si lo haces así, te quemarás."

"Pues es lo que te dije, idiota."

_Me sorprende el hecho de que por mas que lo insulto, no parece importarle. Solo se queda pasivo y me comenta que si pateo directamente el fuego con mi pie, no tendré el impulso para lanzarlo._

"Según mi análisis, necesitas algo mas de dirección e impulso. Si la pateas de frente con tu pie derecho, solo elevarás tus llamas, y con el pie izquierdo solo las esparcirás sin dirección. Intenta una patada giratoria inversa. Así agarraras suficiente impulso y dirección para lanzar tu ataque.

Esta vez no digo nada y me dispongo a hacer lo que me sugiere el robot. De nuevo, ejecuto mi Eins Trigger, y ejecuto una patada giratoria de izquierda a derecha, pero…

"¡Waaahh!"

"Ups… creo que mis datos se equivocaron."

_¡Me quemo! ¡Mi pierna izquierda se quema y lo único que dice es 'Ups'! Rayos,ya de buena suerte que se lidiar con esto._

"Ni hablar. Pensé que funcionaría."

"..."

_Pude sentirlo... Pude sentir que... patee el fuego..._

"¡Hya!"

"Oye, no tienes que..."

_Debo concentrar menos fuerza y más velocidad para darle efecto._

"¡HA!"

"Tranquilo compañero."

_Y así lo intento una y otra vez. Se que puedo hacerlo, solo necesito mas velocidad. Si fallo, lo pago caro con dolor, pero no me importa, se que se puede. Aquel grandulón solo se queda viendo detenidamente, supongo que haciendo sus análisis, pero en silencio. Me parece bien que ya se halla callado, pero admito que esto no se me hubiera ocurrido. Tras un par de horas luchando, logró patear las llamas de mi Eins Trigger con el efecto deseado y sale el destello de fuego que viaja a gran velocidad como unos 6 metros hasta que choca con la pared. La pared es resistente por ser de material especial para los entrenamientos, pero no por ello queda marcada y ardiendo tras el impacto de las llamas_

"Bien hecho. Incluso la lanzaste con gran fuerza, así que el puro impacto ya es fuerte."

"Obvio, bobo…"

_Termino de decir eso y me dejo caer al piso. Mi pierna izquierda duele, pero me siento muy bien. _

"Ey, compañero, se que estas cansado, pero no es momento para descansar. Sigue intentándolo o perderás el ritmo"

"…"_ Tiene razón. Sin perder más tiempo, solo agarro un poco de aliento y sigo practicando. Ahora cada vez es más fácil patear el fuego hasta que siento que mi pierna no se quema en lo absoluto. Al cabo de 15 minutos he dominado esta técnica. Ahora si he quedado exhausto._

_ Aquel grandulón se acerca a mi lado y se sienta. Lo ignoraría, pero en su mano tiene una botella con agua y acepto el buen gesto. ¿A que hora se fue por una botella con agua? Debí estar muy concentrado._

"Haces muy bien de 'robot sirviente'" _Lo se, no puedo dejar de ser un cretino. Pero ese sujeto no se molesta._

"¿Sabes? La gente educada solo dice 'gracias'"

"pff…"

_Gracias…_

"Por cierto, eso de KD-0079 no es muy... folclórico. ¿No tienes un nombre'"

_¿Folclórico? ¿Qué rayos quiere decir? No es un nombre tradicional en primer lugar, ni siquiera es un nombre._

"No he necesitado uno"

_Se queda callado, y creo que notó cierta frustración cuando lo dije. Se que no durará mucho su silencio. Este tipo parece un loro._

"Bueno, pero ese esta muy largo. Digo, necesitas algo mejor que eso."

"¿A ti que mas te da?"

_De nuevo no entiendo a este tipo. Se entromete en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, y aun así, no siento malas intenciones de su parte._

"Bueno, es que pensé que era una abreviación. Ya sabes, como K' (Kei Dash)"

"¿Dash?"

"Tu sabes, en ingles de 'guión'. Así abrevias todo eso del 0079, y el 'Dash' en ingles suena bien, como 'veloz' o 'arranque'. Creo que eso te define y así es mas abreviado."

_Eso no esta mal… Nada mal._

"Eres un robot muy curioso, ¿sabes?"

"No soy un robot, soy un cyborg. Mucha gente se confunde con los términos. Un robot…"

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo._

_ Pasa otro rato, cuando aquel tipo finalmente deja de hablar de términos robóticos e informáticos que no me interesan, y si no puedo evitar que hable, al menos veré si puede decir algo interesante._

"A todo esto, ¿ustedes sabían que era un clon?"

_Se me queda viendo fijamente. Sorpresivamente, veo que titubea para responderme. Si no sabe, que lo diga de una vez. No soy un niño que no puede afrontar la verdad._

"Sabemos que aquí corren bastantes experimentos lúgubres. Lo de clon se le salió a Karuhanma."

_Ah, el imbécil ese del miembro pequeño._

"A decir verdad, lo que discutíamos no era eso. Comentábamos que te pareces a uno de los chicos de alto rango en NESTS"

_Justo en ese momento me llega el recuerdo de aquel científico cuando dijo que fui clonado de un oficial de alto rango de la Organización_

"Mmm... Era algo como 'Cristal'...o '¿Crisálida?'...no...Recuerdo."

_Creo que lo que lo que voy a preguntar es obvio. Hasta me siento tonto por hacerlo. No es que me importe 'ese' sujeto, pero la curiosidad me intriga._

"¿Me parezco a el?"

"Oh si, mucho."

_El resto de la sesión es aburrida. Los científicos nos ponen unas pruebas más, pero estaba tan cansado por el entrenamiento anterior, que me negué. Tras otras discusiones, y la intervención de ese robot que no se calla, me dejaron en paz. Finalmente llegó la hora de que ese tipo se marchara._

"Bueno compañero, creo que es la hora e irme. Esta visita ha sido muy recreativa."

"Pues yo lo considero una molestia. Espero que sea la ultima vez que nos veamos"

"Eres muy joven para ser tan amargado. Aun hay mucho en el mundo por conocer."

"Pfff... Somos asesinos de NESTS, bobo. No me interesa conocer a personas ni socializar. ¡Y no soy amargado!"

"Jeje, en fin, fue un placer"

_¿Que le pasa? No noto sarcasmo en su tono. Debe estar loco. O tiene un fallo en sus circuitos. Eso debe ser. Bueno, al menos ya no tendré que soportar su parloteo eterno. Al final del día, me retiro a mi cuarto de descanso. Finalmente el científico de la mañana se me acerca._

"Creo que al final hoy salió bien a pesar de los contratiempos, no experimento KD-0079?"

_Pero solo lo veo con desprecio. Esto del 'Kei-Di-Cero-Cero-Siete-Nueve' se ha vuelto molesto._

"Olvida eso de KD-0079. Solo llámame K' a secas."

"¿Como?"

"'Kei Dash', o 'Kei' (K'). Vuélveme a decir 'experimento KD-0079' y te mato"

_Aquel tipo se pone nervioso. No es la primera vez que lo amenazo, y aunque no pasa de que lo golpeé un poco, siempre termina asustándose y llamando a los de seguridad._

"P-pero... ¿porque ese cambio tan repentino?"

_Estos científicos nunca entienden._

"Porque así es mas corto...idiota."

**Notas del Autor:** Una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde. Se me juntó mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Lo curioso es que la historia ya esta hecha, al menos el 'Beta', pero esta sin revisar y sin corregir y no quiero subir un bodrio de fanfiction. Los personajes de Karuhanma, Nikuza, Blocksberg y 'El comandante' (Cuyo nombre no he rebelado porque se me pasó) no son personajes 100% de mi creación. Son anagramas de otros juegos de SNK de personajes relacionados con los cyborgs. Más adelante explicaré sus orígenes.

En cuanto a Maxima, el es genial. Es el que mantiene los buenos ánimos de K' Team, y la persona en quien mas confía nuestro héroe. Pensé en hacer que su primer encuentro fuera una pelea antagónica, pero no me gustó la idea, después de todo, ¡es Maxima! El no es así. En el próximo capitulo comienza la primer misión de K' (Lo siento, King of Fighters tendrá que esperar un poco más). Espero actualizar pronto, pero ustedes queridos lectores no pierdan la fe en mí. Ya saben, cualquier aclaración, corrección, observación, incluso aportación o solo para decir que odian esto, háganmelo saber para mejorar como buen fanfiker.

Saludos.


End file.
